An Unsuitable Match
by Fire Mistress
Summary: Set in England in the early 1800's. Twenty-three year old Amu Hinamori gets kidnapped by a French mercenary, tossed aboard his ship, and told that she will be sold to a Spanish lord in Barcelona. Unable to accept such fate...Full summary inside. Amu
1. Captured

Title: An Unsuitable Match

Author: Fire Mistress

Couple: Amu Hinamori & Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They rightfully belong to their respective owner. I'm just using them for recreational purposes. the story is also loosely based on the novel, "The Raven Saint" by M..

Summary: Set in England in the early 1800's. Twenty-three year old Amu Hinamori gets kidnapped by a French mercenary, tossed aboard his ship, and told that she will be sold to a Spanish lord in Barcelona. Unable to accept such fate, she tries everything in her vicinity to escape him. However, out of all the plans she formulates to escape, the one thing she never planned on was falling in love with the ruthless Seven Seas captain, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Comments: This chapter was actually posted a while back. Didn't get the reviews I was hoping for, so I got discouraged and stopped writing. However, I decided to pick it back up and try finishing regardless of how many reviews I get. I love writing and this is good practice. I have edited this chapter for some grammatical errors and just small things I thought about adding when re-reading this chapter. Working on chapter 2 right now as we speak! Hopefully, I will have it finish in the next day or two! Thanks to those few who gave me reviews for your support!

Chapter 01: Captured

The dark clouds that loomed ahead promised the coming of a big storm, but that didn't stop her from running. Holding onto her skirt with one hand and her first aid kit with the other, Amu Hinamori trotted down the muddy path, not caring that her dress was getting dirty and wet. She had only one thing on her mind, and that was to save the life of her precious friends' daughter.

"Miss, please take it easy. I can't run, anymore." Noticing how far back Sakura was, Amu ran to her.

"We have no time. I have to get there fast," pulling her maid by the hand, Amu continue to run towards her destination, dragging a slightly surprised Sakura behind.

Her legs were weary from the run, but Amu refused to stop or to slow down. Someone's life was in danger, someone whom she cared dearly for, and she refused to let guilt consume her for not being able to do something when she could've. She could hear the sound of the river in the distance. She knew they were closed by, so she quickened her steps even the more. _Almost there_, she thought to herself, _almost there_.

"Miss, please! Let's take a short break. Emiko will be fine."

Whirling around, Amu stopped and grabbed unto Sakura's shoulders – confused as to the girl's sudden outburst, "how do you know that she'll be fine? Did you not say that she was terribly sick?" she tried to search Sakura's eyes, but the maid kept her gaze downcast, "Whatever is the matter with you today?"

Sakura sighed lightly and shrugged, "Nothing, miss. Just a feeling I had."

"Well, I'm glad that you are feeling reassured that she'll be okay, but I must still rush to see her." Grabbing her skirt once more, Amu turned and continued ahead. A small splatter of rain dropped on her cheeks, but Amu wiped it and pressed on. Nothing was going to stop her from saving Emiko's life – neither the rain that was threatening to fall nor the dangerous road before her. Emiko's parents were her best friend. They've been together ever since childhood, and Amu refused to let their daughter die of a high fever – not when she could do something about it.

"Miss, it's about to rain. Are you sure that we shouldn't go back home and wear the proper attire?"

"Heavens, Sakura. A little rain doesn't kill anyone. Besides, how many times did we used to play in the rain before?"

"You are right, miss." The slight quiver in her voice unnerved Amu a bit, but she had no time to ponder about it. She had more pressing issues to worry about.

Thunder roared in the sky, becoming louder as they came closer to their destination. The musky air filled her nostrils and she smelled the moisture in the air. It was thick and heavy, making it just a bit harder to breathe. From a distance, Amu could see Fujisaki's house, and she knew they were close.

"Come! We're here!"

The only response she got was a nervous giggle, and Amu couldn't suppress the little anxiety that was building in her. She didn't understand why, but something in Sakura's behavior was making her anxious. It was like she was trying to hide something from Amu. No matter. She will have to talk to Sakura about it later once she has Emiko's fever under control.

Grabbing her skirt, Amu climbed the steps of the cabin and knocked softly. A handsome man, with long violet hair and golden eyes opened the door. He smiled warmly when he saw who it was.

"Why, Amu. It's nice of you to visit." His smiled turned into a small frown as he looked at the horizon before him, "What, pray tell, compelled you to travel so far on such a dangerous, stormy day as this?"

"Why…I'm here to help Emiko, of course!" exclaimed an out of breath Amu. Nagihiko Fujisaki furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

"Help Emiko?" He scratched his chin, confused at Amu's response. He turned around and asked his wife, "Rima, dear. Did you send for Miss Amu? I didn't know Emiko was sick."

"She's not," responded the equally confused Rima. Amu tilted her head slightly to the right wondering what on earth was going on. From the corner of her eyes she noticed Sakura inching away from the cabin, but paid her no heed. What was going on here?

"Didn't you send Carl to inform me that Emiko had a fever and needed help?" By now, Rima had joined her husband to see what was going on. They both looked at each other, confusion plain in their eyes. They really had no idea what Amu was talking about.

"That's not possible. Carl has been away for a couple of days taking care on some family business and won't be back until tomorrow evening."

Amu was extremely baffled now. Why would Sakura say that Carl came to tell her that Emiko was sick when she really wasn't? And to top it off, why Carl when he wasn't even around? She needed to hear the truth from her, and by golly, she was going to get it. Amu descended the stairs and dashed back to where she had come from, her eyes searching for any signs of her maid. As Amu walked towards the direction she saw her young maid disappear to, the rustles of leaves stopped her dead on her track. She turned around and saw five men, all carrying pistols and swords approaching her. Nagihiko cursed, and ushered his wife inside to keep her from harm's way.

Amu Hinamori shivered at the sight of the men. She wasn't one to easily cower in fear, but something in her screamed _dangerous_. Her heart sank and her breath was caught in her throat. For a few seconds, all she could do was stare. The fear that had consumed her had completely paralyzed her. A man, about five inches taller than her, came from amongst the group. His sapphire hair was lazily tied in a messy ponytail and his amethyst eyes pierced her to the core. In another situation, she might have considered him handsome, but this was certainly not the place nor the time to entertain such thoughts. A small smiled escaped from his lips.

"Mademoiselle Amu Hinamori, correct?" his thick French accent turned her blood cold.

"I am," she responded, trying to sound as strong as she wished she felt.

"Come with us."

"Are you an imbecile? Do you really think I would be foolish enough to come with you?"

The sapphire-haired French smirked and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, two of his goons came over and twisted her arms behind her back. A pain shot through her.

The snap of a pistol sounded, and relief came to Amu as she noticed Nagihiko point his gun at the men. "Let her go." He demanded. However, the small relief she felt soon disappear when she noticed that none of her captors acknowledge him. As a matter of fact, they seemed rather amused.

"Do you really think you can do something to us with just that little toy? With any luck, you may hit one of us, but by then, someone else will blast you right where you stand. Are you willing to risk leaving your family completely at our mercy to save this little girl's life?"

Nagihiko continued pointing the gun at the group of men, but even from where she stood, Amu could tell that he was faltering. The snap of another pistol rang off as two of the men directed their guns to Nagihiko.

"Don't be foolish and toss your weapon to the ground, monsieur. If you even try to shoot us, we will shoot you. If you don't go back to your house this instant, we will not hesitate to open fire right now."

"Please just go back, Fujisaki!" Amu couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear the thought of him risking his life and that of his family for her. When Nagihiko looked at her she smiled weakly at him, "I'll be fine. Please."

Fujisaki sighed, anger evident in his eyes at being so powerless to do anything to protect his close friend. But as he looked again at Amu's silent appeal, he tossed his weapon to the ground and slipped back into his cabin. Amu sigh a breath of relief. She knew that she was still in danger, but at least her friends were safe. She turned back to the leader and asked, "What have you done with Sakura?"

"Sakura? Your servant?" He chuckled, "She probably went back to her place after the reward she received for leading us to you."

She had been betrayed? How could that be? She had known Sakura for almost ten years! Amu even considered her a sister! How could she do such a thing? As the rain finally began to pour down the Heavens Amu was, for once, thankful for it. She was glad for the pouring rain that was mixing in with the tears that refused to stop falling.

The sapphire-haired man turned and marched away, two of his minions grabbing Amu forcefully. She began to wiggle and fight for her freedom, but her efforts proved futile.

"Please, Sir. Why are you doing this to me?" asked Amu but silence was her only response.

The rain continued to pour heavily and the sky, if possible, became even darker. It was as if the Heavens were giving her an ominous sign of what the future laid before her– darkness – total and complete darkness and unmistakable despair. When they emerged to a secluded beach, they made their way to a lonesome boat that stood ready for them. Brutally, the men threw Amu in the boat then launched it into the river. Looking at the water, she wished she had paid attention to Rima when the petite had told her that she should learn how to swim! If she would've listened, then maybe she would've had taken a chance to swim for her freedom. But Amu wasn't particularly fond of water, and preferred to admire its beauty from afar.

When she removed her gaze from the water and turned it to the leader, he found her smirking at her. She frowned, not particularly liking seeing others taking pleasure at her expense. She casted a defiant look at her captor, but in return, only provoked his smile to widen.

Within a couple of minutes, they had reached the ship. A couple of shouts in French were heard as their leader picked Amu up and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of rice. She felt so humiliated at being treated as nothing but stolen goods, and she wished she had the courage to say something, to kick him and make him let go of her, but her body was completely paralyzed. Fear gripped her in ways she never thought possible. She was going to be on a ship with hundreds of deprived, sick men who wouldn't think twice about hurting her. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of wood and sea that came from this man.

After having climbed the ladder to the ship, group of men came from all directions, curiously looking at the 'treasure' this man had captured. They were murmuring amongst themselves, but it was all in French, so she was unable to understand what they said. If only she would've paid more attention during her French class then perhaps she could've made some sense of what was going on. But luck had it, she was not particularly too fond of the language. Not when her teacher – Madame Dubois – was as mean and rude as they came. From amongst the group, a man with blond hair and hazel eyes approached them. Another one who she would've found handsome had she not been in the circumstances she was in now.

"Bonjour, Capitaine," the man said, his voice deep like the ocean, "I see you've found her."

"Oui," he said haughtily, smirking as he slightly hit her bottom.

"How dare you?" she blushed, ashamed that this man who she didn't know would dare touch her so, "let me go, you wretched man!" Amu tried to wiggle her way out of his arms, but his hold on her was a strong as that of a cobra holding on to its prey – and that's exactly how she felt. She was the defenseless animal just waiting to be devoured by the cobra that held her tight. The crew chuckled, clearly amused at the scene, and slowly began to disperse.

"Mousier Hotori, we set sail immediately. Get everything ready," commanded the captain.

As the rest of his crew got ready to set sail, the captor began to descend down a ladder to the inner part of the ship. She screamed for him to let go, hitting him a couple of times on his back, but it was useless. His back was solid rock and hitting him seemed to be hurting her more than him. How frustrating this was! How she wished she was born a man so she wouldn't have been so powerless to stop him. Her captor only smiled at her struggle, and having reached their destination, he kicked the door open to the room. Amu closed her eyes shut tight and prepared herself to be thrown in the room, but the hit never came. Instead he gently grabbed her by the waist and slowly put her down. To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Amu asked with an authority and bravery she knew she truly didn't have.

Smirking devilishly at her he answer, "My name is Capitaine Ikuto Tsukiyomi and you, Mademoiselle, are currently on the Seven Seas Treasure. As to what I want with you," he paused momentarily, allowing his gaze to scour her up and down. Amu shivered; not from the cool air that had taken residence in the tiny cabin she was being held at, but from the way this man dared look at her. She felt so vulnerable under his stare. It felt as if she was completely naked before him and she did not like this feeling. He smirked when he saw her trying to cover herself, "I am to deliver you to Don Jose de Pedras in Barcelona."

"Barcelona? Are you crazy? Besides, I don't even know anyone named Jose!"

"May perhaps, but he promised to pay handsomely for you."

"Why?" Why would a stranger from Barcelona go out of his way to pay these brutes to kidnap her and take her to him?

"Don't know much of the details, but it seems that your father had quite the debt with him. You, mon chérie, are his payment."

"Payment? I am no one's payment!" she flared, her cheeks turning pink in anger, "How can you even take part in such a deal? Aren't you ashamed? Where's your humanity?!"

"Like I said, he's willing to pay handsomely," and with a grin that infuriated her even more, Ikuto closed the door with a resounding thud.

Thanks guys! Please review!


	2. Discord

Title: An Unsuitable Match

Author: Fire Mistress

Couple: Amu Hinamori & Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They rightfully belong to their respective owner. I'm just using them for recreational purposes. The story was also supposed to be loosely based on the novel "The Raven Saint", but seeing as I don't own the book anymore and I can't remember what happened since I read it over three years ago…yikes!...this story will now be more original.

Summary: Set in England in the early 1800's. Twenty-three year old Amu Hinamori gets kidnapped by a French mercenary, tossed aboard his ship, and told that she will be sold to a Spanish lord in Barcelona. Unable to accept such fate, she tries everything in her vicinity to escape him. However, out of all the plans she formulates to escape, the one thing she never planned on was falling in love with the ruthless Seven Seas captain, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Comments: Ah! I can't believe I picked up this story again! I haven't written a story in such a long time… I feel so rusty! But I really wanted to start writing again and thought it best to pick up and older story and continue working on it, rather than start a brand new one. I need to stop creating new stories and leaving them unfinished! Lol….so for those who read my first chapter, and came back to read this one, I'm truly sorry for getting discouraged and dropping the story so long ago. I promise to try my best not to let it happen again Thank you for your support!

Chapter 02: Discord

**A**mu couldn't help the sense of foreboding that was beginning to take residence deep within her heart. As she stood in the dark and musky cabin alone, her mind began to slowly replay everything that had transpired no more than a mere couple of hours ago. Had she truly been betrayed by a person she considered family? Had she truly been sold to some pirates that wanted nothing more than to make a profit off her? Was she really on her way to meet a man she knows not, but yet that harbored such deep hatred towards her late father? She must be dreaming, she tried convincing herself, but the pain from the bruises those men inflicted on her while dragging her to their ship spoke otherwise.

Amu couldn't believe what was happening. It's as if she woke up to find herself in the middle of one of her favorite adventure novels. But this was no fiction, this was real. Soon she was going to be handed down to a cruel man who only had revenge on his mind to do with her as he pleased. A shiver involuntarily ran down her spine. No. She refused to stand there and let herself be a bargaining chip to satisfy someone's greed. If this so called Ikuto wanted riches, he might as well start coming up with another method of obtaining it, because she was not about to stand idly by and watch him use her to get it.

Amu began to take note of her surroundings. If she had any hopes of escaping this God forsaken place, she must make sure to take in every detail of this ship. They were already sailing the sea – probably had been for the past hour or so. She could feel the gentle rocking of the floor beneath her. That meant she will need to procure a boat in order to make her grand escape. But how will she be able to pull off such a stunt without getting caught? The little time she spent with her captor left her with no doubts in her mind that this man was no fool and definitely not someone who could easily be deceived. No. She needed someone more gullible; someone who could empathize with her and perhaps even aid in her escape…

…But who?

From what she heard when she was brought to this ship, everyone but that tyrant captain and his blond friend spoke French. So how would she be able to interact with them to try to win their sympathy with such language barrier between them? She had to think of a way or she might as well accept the fate that had been handed down to her – and this she refused to do. She would rather jump overboard and drown or be eaten by sharks then become someone's plaything.

A soft knock woke her out of her reverie as a small, frail girl – no more than eleven – hesitantly entered in. Her gaze was downcast as if afraid of her. Amu couldn't help but smile at the irony. Here she was imprisoned by a heartless man who took her from the very life she knew to sell her off for monetary gain, and here was this young girl who was obviously part of the crew scared of HER! Wasn't that something?

"Mademoiselle, our Capitaine wishes for you to join him over dinner."

She knew English?! This was rather surprising. Amu was not expecting anyone else there to speak her language. A small thought began to form in her mind. Perhaps this young girl will be able to assist her in her plans to escape. All she needed to do was gain the girl's trust. But could she do it? Could she really go through misleading this petite girl into thinking they were friends only to later betray her as she makes her escape? Betray this young girl the same way Sakura betrayed her just a mere couple of hours ago? Oh, it had stung. The pain of betrayal still clung heavy in her heart. When Amu began to feel bad for thinking of using such a young, naïve girl for her plans she quickly squashed it away. If she had any hope of escaping, she was going to have to do whatever was necessary – even if that meant having someone else feel the sting of betrayal she still felt.

"Mademoiselle?"

So her ruthless captor wanted her to join him for dinner? What was next, sharing a cup of tea together?! Standing near the edge of the boat telling each other stories of their past?! Did he really think that after kidnapping her, she was going to befriend him and act like if nothing happened? Obviously he didn't know what a spitfire Amu could be.

"Tell him I said no."

"But…but…mademoiselle, it is unwise to refuse the Capitaine…"

"I don't care," Amu crossed her arms defiantly, "tell him I don't want his pathetic act of generosity. I rather starve to death then accept any act of pity from him…"

"Is that so?" the strong voice that resonated deep within the small confident of her cabin startle her. Crap…did he hear everything she said? No matter. That is how she felt and she was not going to allow his impressive height and chiseled body intimidate her. Not that she was looking, mind you. It was just hard not to notice seeing as he made it his purpose to stand so close to her – close enough that she swore she could feel the warmth of his breath.

Amu looked up at him, trying not to be distracted by such close proximity. She crossed her arms once more and replied, "Yes, that is so."

Ikuto Tsukiyomi smirked; his left eyebrow slowly arching upwards as if amused.

"Mary, you may leave now," the petite girl bowed her head in obedience and left.

Amu saw the young girl leave from the corner of her eyes and felt a small tremor run down her spine. She was now all alone with this monster of a man and knew without a doubt that he could quickly overpower her if he wanted to. She felt so small and fragile in comparison to him, which was no easy feat to accomplish considering she was tall for a woman. But it wasn't just his physical height that made her feel so small. No. It was the size of his presence. He exuded confidence, strength, power, and even a bit of haughtiness. This man could most certainty stand next to any royalty or aristocrat and not lose to any of them. Amu wondered what made a man such as this pursue a career in something as dishonorable as pirating. There was no doubt in her mind that this Ikuto Tsukiyomi came from a family of prestige. His mannerism, the sophisticated way he spoke, just everything about him screamed 'well-bred'. So she had to ask herself again…why?

"I'm not afraid of you," Amu said, trying to convince more so herself than him.

At this he smiled at her, "Really now? Well, you certainly could've fooled me, mon chérie." He looked past her then, to the bare room that he had confined her in. Aside from a broken mattress thrown carelessly on the floor, a tiny lamp that barely lit up the small room, and a couple of spiders that had taken abode in the dark corners of the room, there was nothing really much to look at. He frowned slightly and murmured to himself, "Need to have Hotori move her to a different room…"

"No need," Amu cut him off, "if you didn't hear what I said earlier then I am going to tell you again… I don't need your fake generosity. If you truly wanted to do me a favor, you would've turned this ship around and returned me right where you took me from."

He arched an eyebrow again, clearly amused. Amu was beginning to find it quite irksome, "No can do, mon ami. The price for your capture is too good to pass up," he leaned closer to her then – face merely inches away – and this time she knew for a fact she could feel the warmth of his breath. His smell was intoxicating – a mixture of wood and sea; something not overtly potent, but oh so very masculine. And all of the sudden Amu was very aware of him. She gulped nervously and began to slowly close her eyes when the sound of a chuckle brought her back to reality.

"Don't worry mon chérie. As long as you are here, no one is allowed to touch a single hair of your pretty little head. Direct order from the customer, you know? Now come and join me for dinner…"

"I refuse!" Damn him for playing with her like that! To think that she had been tricked so easily! But she guessed that's what happens when one has no experience with men – they become gullible to their tricks. She can't believe how fast he made her heart beat just now. As a matter of fact, that treacherous heart was still beating fast! She needed to calm down so as to not let him know how much what he did have affected her.

"Bien, mon ami. If you wish to remain in this room with no food or fresh air it is up to you. Suit yourself," and with that, he left the cabin, locking the door behind him.

Amu wished she could scream. She wished she there was something else in that room beside the torn mattress, pathetic lamp and nasty spiders that she could take and throw at the door just to release some of the frustration pent up inside. Oh, how she missed her home. Her mother would be devastated when she finds out what happened to her. After losing her papa to cholera, her mother was so stricken with grief that she almost died herself. She refused to eat or drink or even sleep. It took a lot of work for Amu to get her mother out of that self-destructive pattern and to bring her back to at least a portion of the cheerful person she once was. But now that she was gone, she was afraid that her mother would not be able to recover from the shock.

Warm streaks of water began to fall from her beautiful amber eyes. Damn that arrogant, selfish man! She was going to do everything in her power to run away from that cage he's placed her in, and in doing so, she would completely shatter his ego. If he thought her to be a meek, gullible, defenseless girl, he was in for a big surprise.

_She is feisty, indeed_. Ikuto Tsukiyomi couldn't help but muse. When was the last time he ever encounter a woman with such pride and gut? He couldn't remember. Most women he stumbled across threw themselves at his feet. In all honesty, he had grown quite bore of it all. He has had quite his fair share of women – from the so called women of high society to the lowly women at brothels. And sad to say, he found them all to be the same. Those who knew his past sought only the power, title and wealth that came from him being the only son of a powerful duke. Those who just knew him as the captain of the Seven Seas Treasure were only attracted to his looks and the danger he represented.

But this girl was somehow…different. In spite of obviously being afraid of him she refused to cower in fear, and instead, had the audacity to refuse his kindness! He was beginning to wonder if she was truly courageous or just plain foolish. But there has been something about those beautiful amber eyes that told him that Amu Hinamori was most certainly no fool. A small smirk escaped his lips. He couldn't help himself but tease her. She looked so vulnerable. He wanted to see what kind of reaction he could get from her. If he was to be honest with himself, that small teasing had stirred up something deep within him and he had not liked it. He had to remember to be careful. She belonged to his client now and he must make certain that, not only his crew, but him himself keep their hands off her. After all, what rich merchant will want to purchase spoil goods?

Ikuto shook his head as if to dispel any lingering thoughts of Amu from his mind. Foxy little vixen had capture his attention the moment he laid eyes upon her. She was going to be trouble – he could already see that. Ikuto made a mental note to let his crew know to be extra vigil around her. He doubted she would be foolish enough to attempt to escape – mostly if the information her maid gave him about her hating the water proved to be true. Regardless, he wasn't going to risk it. After all, desperate needs call for desperate measures. He needs to make sure she doesn't attempt anything stupid.

"Capitaine Ikuto, welcome back, sir," the blonde-haired gentlemen known as Hotori looked around his commander, looking for any sight of the pink-haired girl they had kidnapped merely hours ago, "where is the mademoiselle?"

"She refused to eat with us," replied Ikuto as he made his way to the table that had been prepared for them. He sat down, sighing loudly, and began serving himself some food, "come, mon ami. Food's getting cold."

Hotori obediently followed his commander's orders and began serving himself some of the delicious feast that had been served before them. He looked up from his plate and began to observe his friend curiously. There was something weird going on with him, and yet he couldn't quite put his fingers on it. He's known Ikuto since he was but three years old. Ikuto had been five, and as arrogant back then as he was now. But regardless of that haughty attitude, Hotori had somewhat admired him. And for some unknown reason even to him, Ikuto had allowed him to tag along with him.

Hotori had honestly been surprised when Ikuto decided to throw away his life as the Tsukiyomi heir to become a pirate – out of all things! But being his only close friend, Ikuto knew that Hotori would follow him…and follow him he did. Up to this day, Ikuto had never told him why he decided to pursue the path that he did, but Hotori knew without a doubt that he must've had a good reason. So far, they've been only stealing valuables from those rich, corrupt merchants who used their businesses to smuggle illegal substances. Those valuables were later given to the poor and needy, which is something Hotori really respected of his friend. But to think that Ikuto would go so far as to kidnap an innocent woman from her hometown to sell her off to one of the very people they stole from? What could Ikuto possibly be thinking?!

"What's on your mind, mon ami?" asked Ikuto, as he took a bite of his chicken.

Hotori, hesitant at first, said, "Capitaine… I don't understand. Why did we kidnap the mademoiselle to give her to one of those wretched merchants we despise so much?"

Ikuto shrugged then took a sip of his wine, "He's willing to pay good money for her."

Furious at his response, Hotori abruptly stood up. What was going on with his friend? Could money really be the reason for his actions? But why?! If it was money he wanted, all he had to do was return to the life he left behind. Why sacrifice an innocent life?

"Excusez-moi, Capitaine, but I cannot possibly agree with what you are doing," with that said, Hotori left the dining room, slamming the door behind.

AN: Sorry I had to stop it here…it was getting a little too long, lol…. Here's the translation of the French words I used:

Mon ami – My friend

Mon chérie – My dear

Capitaine – Captain

Excusez-moi – Pardon me

Mademoiselle – Miss

Monsieur - Mister

Bien - Good

I think I got them all, lol… Anyways, sorry again for the long, LONG delay of the chapter. I know, I know… Gotta do better than that! LOL… Please read and review!


End file.
